oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Yaeko
The beautiful beastbrood moves with an almost regal grace, her gray eyes never gazing at the same thing for more than a few moments. In the span of a single step she transforms into a tall red-headed figure, every motion accompanied by the clicking of clockwork. History Yaeko is the product of a series of cruel circumstances. Her early life was simple - her parents were both oni-kin, living in Hekai. As oni-kin they were not looked down on in the city per se, but they were nonetheless weak and poor and thus oppressed by the Oni Emperor. Yaeko grew up poor and weak, with no true education to speak of. Mentally she was somewhat dull, and she lacked any sort of force of personality. Both of her parents were slain and Yaeko was enslaved by a Fire Yai when she was only 9. They were commanded by it to carry its things, but her father tripped and dropped its heavy helmet. In revenge, the impulsive beast took the lives of her parents and took the child as a slave. It attempted to train her in the art of magic, in the hope that a young, human spellcaster, conditioned to be perfectly loyal, would make for a useful servant. Her limited intelligence was once more her downfall, and the bored Fire Yai traded her to a Wind Yai. Like many Wind Yai, this one was obsessed with bards and other musical magic, and he was training his slaves to match. By now only 13 and too young to serve as a concubine, Yaeko was trained in the use of a Shamisen. Unfortunately Yaeko had clumsy fingers and was too nervous to play in front of her new master, and was discarded again. She was given as a tithe to the Wind Yai's superior - a deadly Void Yai by the name of Genzo serving as one of the Oni Emperor's commanders. The Void Yai did not need her for service or education. Possessed of a terrible magical curiosity and an intense desire to achieve greater physical beauty, it experimented on its slaves, attempting to find a way to augment its own shapeshifting powers even further. When the Thii descended on Hekai, Yaeko's master fled without a shred of loyalty to its former comrades, taking its slaves and belongings with it in a flash of magic. Yaeko's torture continued for the better part of a decade, suffering through constant changes to her physical form, experiments that would have made mortal men retch to witness. She was a partial success over the years; she achieved an almost natural control of one facet of shapeshifting, capable of morphing from an outsider into a fiend and back at will. Yaeko did need a particular item to channel her power - it was a mental thing more than a magical one. If she wished to change her shape more intensively, she needed to wear a twisted black metal ring, the "signet" of her master. It allowed her to focus her pain and her spite, which came rushing back every time she tapped into her power. Nonetheless, her ability made her one of Genzo's favoured subjects for some time. "Favoured" in this case meaning she was subject to even further, more invasive, and more painful torture. Yet even as the years continued, Yaeko was unable to achieve true innate mastery of Alteration. There were barriers to her mind and her capabilities, limiting her to only a handful of transformations beyond the fiendish shift, and putting further "rules" on her powers more reminiscent of traditional wizards and other casters. After a decade of experimentation and pain, Genzo finally had enough. She was a failure, not even worth putting down. Yaeko was discarded, tied up and thrown into a pit near Genzo's new stronghold, which had been used as a graveyard for his failed subjects over the years. Miraculously, Yaeko survived the fall relatively unharmed, rotted flesh softening the impact. The girl climbed from the pit, trekking away from the stronghold, surviving in the wilderness through the use of her unnatural powers. The oni had been fool enough to leave the ring on her finger, and her transformation was of great aid in hunting for food. After weeks, she finally reached civilization - Jiyu, now mostly rebuilt. Thoughts of revenge had consumed Yaeko, and she made a decision - she would gain power at any cost and through any method, all as long as it meant she could one day see the light of life fade from Genzo's eyes. Over the years that followed, the oni-spawn grew in power as she threw herself recklessly into danger, trusting her innate transformation and the powerful, if vile magic that Genzo had infused her with. She eventually grew into an adventurer of decent fame on both Oustomia and Sheng, meeting numerous adventurers and learning to trust many of their number. Primary among these new allies was the man Yaeko originally knew under the name "Mu". The two spent a good amount of time together after fulfilling a rather simple task at a farm together, and soon fell in love. Though their meetings were relatively sparse, they were always happy to see one another. Through a mixture of coincidence and Mu's choice, Yaeko soon came to learn the true identity of her lover: Knayde Tyr Godefroy Asgeir, King of Wrathia. Despite this shocking revelation, Yaeko's feelings towards Knayde did not change. The two decided to keep their relationship a secret, at first. Yaeko was a traveling hunter, seeking to rid the world of her hated foe. Being the queen of a country would severely limit her ability to perform this work. For the better part of a year, Yaeko roamed the lands of Sheng, hunting oni with the fell magics flowing through her veins thanks to Genzo's experiments. On one such hunt, she came across a small temple, nestled away into the Shengese mountains. It was dedicated to Yaezhing, she came to learn, the god of bloody revenge that the tiefling woman worshiped. Over the next few weeks, she made regular returns to the temple and got acquainted with the old half-orc that served as its single caretaker. He educated her on the details of Yaezhing's faith, and re-doubled her dedication to the ideal that harsh justice was needed to keep the world safe and to protect the innocent. Eventually, she revealed to him how disgusted she was with the power she wielded to hunt her enemies. How she felt her body had been tainted by the touch of the void yai's none-too-gentle ministrations. In return, he revealed to her that there was a ritual she could fulfill to gain Yaezhing's blessing. It involved gathering the blood of forty-two of her enemies, and so Yaeko went off on the hunt. Yaeko4.jpg Yaeko5.jpg Yaeko6.jpg Ultimately, Yaeko completed the ritual, purging the oni taint from her blood and exchanging her vile fiend transformation for a transformation into one of her god's holy constructs. Her hunts continued, now no longer with foul magics, but with bow and arrow, supplemented with her new divine abilities. However, Yaeko found herself longing for a change of pace. She had brought such great change in her life after months of work, but had immediately thrown herself back onto the hunt. Yaeko knew she would wear herself down like this - she needed a different lifestyle. For this reason, she found herself turning back to her beloved. She wished to spend time with Knayde, but that would be difficult as long as they had to meet in secret and keep their relationship hush-hush. First, she managed to find her way into Knayde's castle thanks to his planning. At the very least, she was now able to spend time close to him, yet she still felt... different. The servants glanced at her in odd ways, and she was unable to stay with Knayde during public appearances. Besides, she could hardly stay permanently without running the risk that rumors of his concubine would reach the people. For that reason, Yaeko made a hard choice. Her freedom to hunt was important to her, but at the same time she had been gone from Knayde for so long she was desperate to not repeat a break that long. For that reason, she made an offer to Knayde - to make things official to the public. To get married. She knew she would not be his only wife, but she did care for him immensely. Knayde, to her great happiness, accepted. Arrangements and announcements were made. Perhaps most importantly, Knayde was able to provide Yaeko with a new opportunity to bear children. Her years of torture under Genzo's hand had left her sterile, and though the magic was gone from her blood, she had come to resent her oni-spawn heritage. Via a reincarnation spell, the oni-spawn became a rakshasa-spawn with a new and perfectly pristine body. Yaeko and Knayde got married, almost simultaneously to Knayde's marriage with another young woman simply known as Q, another Shengese tiefling who had nestled her way into Knayde's heart. It took the three no longer than the honeymoon for both women to get pregnant, miraculously both with twins. Yaeko, Knayde and Q retreated into the same demiplane where Knayde had been raised to adulthood. In merely a handful of days in the outside world, the children would grow up into adulthood. Of course, after almost 20 years of sitting still and another reincarnation to retain her youth, Yaeko was more than ready to return to her hunt... Appearance Yaeko15.jpg Yaeko16.jpg Yaeko17.jpg Yaeko's new natural shape is that of a lithe and young Beastbrood Tiefling, the spawn of the Rakshasa. Her skin is now a pale hue of peach, a healthy and completely natural human shade. She no longer possesses the horns of an oni-spawn on her forehead, removing what used to be the most obvious sign of her non-human heritage. Her hair is now silver-grey for the most part, held out of her face with a pair of black clips. She possesses a pair of cat-like ears in place of her human ones, but her long hair usually covers the now strangely flat skin of the side of her head. Instead of her old, spade-tipped, skin-colored tail she now has a fuzzy white-furred cat's tail. Yaeko's construct transformation is rather different from both her natural form and her old fiend form. No longer is the form she takes monstrous and ugly - instead it is a show of grace and power. At first look the new form is that of a woman standing almost seven feet tall, with a cascade of red hair hanging all the way down to her waist. Her body shape is quite similar, if a bit more endowed, than her natural form. Closer inspection reveals that this woman is not truly a woman, but a construct. The armor is her outer hull - there is no skin underneath. The face is that of a perfectly crafted automaton with a framework and hydraulics instead of bones and muscle. Whenever she speaks or moves, the action is accompanied with quiet mechanical clicking noises. Personality Yaeko is a fairly pleasant but somewhat aloof person. She rarely displays intense emotion in her natural form. What expressions she shows are subtle. Her personality is usually vaguely amicable and inoffensive. She possesses no small degree of personal charisma, but is not particularly talkative. While Yaeko is intelligent and charismatic, she nonetheless prefers the direct approach. Should she take the time to do so, she would be able to devise intelligent plans or avoid a lot of violence and unpleasant interactions simply through talking. However, Yaeko is far more likely to draw her bow, nock an arrow, and start a fight - as long as it is not against the law to do so. Yaeko hates to break rules. In part, it's a result of her history as a slave. Breaking a rule led to brutal punishment, and as such Yaeko used to stick to the laws of whatever land she finds herself in quite strictly. This has since grown to a more healthy respect for societal norms as she has gotten more used to modern society. That said, Yaeko's pleasant personality belies a certain ruthlessness. She follows the rules of the land to the letter, and no further. She has no scruples making people suffer if it means she advances herself without breaking rules. Acts that could be considered horrible crimes in other countries are not beyond Yaeko if she finds herself in a place where they are not forbidden. All for more power. Yaeko, above all, is possessed by an all-overpowering lust for revenge. She seeks to slaughter the Void Yai who experimented on her, and for this process she needs to gain power regardless of the means. Friends Knayde Tyr Godefroy Asgeir: Yaeko's husband and lover, and the father of her children. The two raised their children together within a demiplane, and even after all those years the love they feel for one another is no less strong. Q: Knayde's other wife, a person Yaeko spent almost 20 years with in a demiplane and has since grown almost as attached to as to Knayde. Colli: A catfolk, and one of Yaeko's first acquaintances upon leaving Sheng for Oustomia. Enemies Yaeko has a single enemy of note: Genzo is a Void Yai living somewhere in the Shengese wilderness, preying on his surroundings as he continues his wicked experiments. More than anything else, Yaeko wants him dead. Aspirations Yaeko's goals and aspirations end at the moment Genzo dies by her hands. Where once she had no further plans beyond this, she now seeks to become a fair and law-abiding queen to Wrathia and its people. Category:Player Characters